gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumbledy Hump Galaxy
Newest Version & Themes Of World 1 From (Super Mario Land 4) Missions Star 1: Bump Hump Hills Mario must get threw the course to the power star in that crystal. Secret Star 1: Lilipad Ponds Mario must get to feed the hungry luma 30 star bits and 20 gold coins and then the new galaxy will be reborn, the launch star will appear that will lead to the new galaxy, Mario must attempt to find lilipads and lead threw the pond mazes to get to the water sprouting geyser that will spray under the lilipads up to another pond mazes to get to all 5 platforms to get to the secret power star. Star 2: Red Coins Of The Hills Mario must collect 8 red coins. Secret Star 2: The Chimps Chest Shuffle Challange Mario must find a secret pipe in the mountain that will lead you to the chimps challenge with 9 chests in the area, accept the chimps challenge then you have to find the power star by opening the chest with a koopa shell in 1 of these chests 5 times in under 1 minutes and 30 seconds, complete the challenge and then the chimp will reward you with a power star.(New Game) Star 3: The Underneath Waterfalls Mario must get the waterfall to stop by ground pounding 3 switches to stop the waterfall then the power star will appear in front of the waterfall stream. Secret Star 3: Star On The Mountain Mario must get to the top of that mountain with ladders and gravity floors on the sides of the mountain to get to that power star. Star 4: Boomer The Koopa Mario must defeat "Boomer" the purple poisoned bubble breathing koopa. Secret Star 4: Yoshi's Flower Grapple Adventure Mario must get find the yoshi egg underneath the waterfall to get Yoshi, and then you must keep grappling on the flower grapples to the secret power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Bump Hump Hill Speed Run Mario must beat "Bump Hump Hills" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Boomer Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Boomer" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On The Mountain Mario must beat Cosmic Mario and get to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Rumbledy Hump Galaxy Mario must avoid Fast-Foe enemies and get to that power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins Of Rumbledy Hump Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 2 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Bopping Toadies Of Combos Mario must defeat 50 Bopping Toadies in under 1 minute and 50 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of Rumbledy Hump Galaxy Mario must get to the power star threw the flashing dark. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Boomer Category:Mario